reunion time
by dhampir666
Summary: Kai,Ray,Hilary,Tyson,Max,Kenny,Ellora and Jade reunite for they need eachothers help
1. history on Jade and Elloras meeting

**How Jade and Ellora met**

Ellora and Jade became friends when Ellora was part of the Blade breakers...Jade was part of an enemy team.Ellora was walking in the park one day and met Jade,neither knew they were on rivial teams.

"Hey",chirped jade,"Howz yaz?"

"Um...fine",Ellora stated.who the heck was this girl?Why was she talking to her?

"Ha...cool..i'm Jade"

Ellora glared at the outstretched hand.She didnt let anyone into her life...but she felt like she knew this redhead.So she outstretched her hand and smiled as they shook hands,"I'm Ellora"

"So which way you walking?",Jade inquired.Ellora pointed in a direction."me too,we can walk together!"

They walked through the park, Ellora wa feeling a little uncomfortable.Jade laughed when she saw this.

"You're probably wondering why i just walked up to ya...my guardian said if i dont make a friend by tomorrow then she'll take my blad away.I'm new in town...do you beyblade?"

Ellora nodded

And after that they became tight friends very fast..and as the saying goes...' The rest is history'


	2. kai and co back together

There will be a few O.C charries in this fanfic…theses include Jade, Ellora(my friend insanewelshangel owns her)…and u may notice that some parts of this story appear in other stories..plz forgive me if its part of urs……..plz review this...as I would like to see what ive done wrong...and what I could improve on

Kai is seen sitting by himself in his bedroom.The only light came from the blue moon….which ,made its way thro the tiniest window ever seen.Kai's meditation was rudely disturbed when one of his servants knocked on the door of his lair.

"What doyou want? I told you to only disturb me if it's an emergency!"

A deep voice replied, "I'm sorry Master,but there's a women here to see you she says it's a matter on life or death"

A few moments later, "Let her in then leave this part of the house"

"Yes master"the servant showed in the women

Kai turned around to see a shape of a person he thought he recognised, "Hilary? Is that you?"

"Yes Kai. I have some other people here too!"

The door opened and in walk, Ray ,Tyson ,Max and Kenny

"Ray, Tyson, Maxy Kenny,how long has it been?"

"Well we last saw each other about a month ago!"

"wow seems longer" Kai replies as he gets up "maxy I remembered that we aren't finished" launches at Max and starts to punch him

Max's cries echo on the walls, "KAI get off meyou crazy son of a bitch…get off…HELP!"

Ray can be seen jumping in helping to beat up Max.

"Kai…stop beating max up...it aint nice" squeals Hilary

"Fine...as it was u who asked me to...you no I listen to every word that comes out of your beautiful mouth"

Hilary walks up to kai and kicks him full force in the groin.

"BITCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR…YOU KNOW I LOVE EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY" Kai screams as he ducks a roundhouse kick.

"Hilary leave Kai alone he's only fucking with ya! you know that" comes the voice of Ray who is now licking his hand.

Max finally gets up. now covered in bruises.

"Hey how is Ellora…the last time I saw her was…. the day I went to the airport to come home!"

"Hey Kai I'm fine, thanks for asking eventually!". A girl with long brown hair, dark blue eyes with silver and light blue flecks. She had a white mini skirt on, a teared shirt and a long short sleeved jacket that ended up just below her skirt. She had silver northern star earrings and necklace and a silver band on her upper left arm.

"OH MY GOD!ELLORA I missed you SO much!" Kai screamed as he picks Ellora up and spins her around smiling untidly,she laughed as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well if you missed me why didn't you return home to your friends?"

"I've been trying to but every time I'd try and leave something would happen….."

"I believe you Kai Thousands wouldn't tho" Ellora laughed

"Kai where your oldies mate?" Ray interrupts

"Well dead for all I know! I don't give a fuck anymore!"

Everyone laughed except Ray who was upset that Jade wasn't there too.

"It's not fair" he thought "Kai got Ellora, but I don't have Jade"

Kai can now be seen punching the living daylights out of his punch bag, which hit Hilary when it flew back, "Sorry Hilary!" Kai runs over and helps her up. Their faces just cm's away. Kai was backing away from her but she kept on coming closer. Ellora sees what Hilary's doing and walks out of the room disgusted.

Kai runs after her "Ellora what's wrong? Why did you run?"

"First of all I walked out, I didn't run. Second of all….ARE U BLIND?" she replied angrily

"WHAT?"

"Oh god! You're honestly clueless?"

Kai replied yes quietly looking in her eyes, Ellora sighed

"She's throwing herself all over you, dumbass. I mean who's dumb enough to walk behind a punch bag?"

"Oh, I…don't feel the same"

"WHAT?"

"About her. Ok?" Kai said grabbing Ellora by the shoulders

She laughed "I don't need sympathy, DUDE!"

Kai grimaced at that "Please don't call me dude, reminds me to much of that asshole Tyson"

They both laughed, then Kai became serious

"So what's wrong? Don't tell me nothings wrong because I know you too well for that to work, I don't like you being so distant……"

"I thought I would have been obvious Kai…..I….I…."

"What? What is it?...I what?"

"LOVE YOU!" she shouted

Kai stood there not taking his gaze off her then he laughed. Ellora wasn't too happy about that.

"STOP IT! I just told you what's wrong and you laugh in my face, JERK!"

"No its just…… is that all…that's why you've become so distant….I love you too! But Hilary….."

"Let me guess, I don't love you in THAT way, Hilary is the one I love……blah blah….in other words Ellora you're rejected" she says pissed off

"NO……" stutters Kai

"Oh I know, we need some time apart, we need to see other people, its not me its you, GOD out with your corny excuse already!"

"I LOVE YOU" he shouts

Ellora stops blankly staring at him "But Hilary…."

"I just don't want to hurt her feelings"

"Screw mine, mind you" Ellora replied " So you do have feelings for her?"

Before he could reply, Ray runs up to them, "Kai can I talk to you for a min?"

"Sure Ray" Kai said regretfully

"ELLORA! How you doing?" smiled Ray, a "Hmph" was her reply, "Ok! Nice to see you too"

Ray and Kai walk away. Ellora sighs, puts a hand to her forehead, "For fuck sake, what assholes I hang out with".

She looks out of the window she is leaning on and sees a girl with two toned red hair, a mini skirt, a ripped top with "born to cause chaos" on it, new rock boots and piercings, get off a motorbike…..JADE!

Jade called "BYE" to the speeding motorbike and walked up to the door. Ellora smiled and ran down to greet her.

"Excuse me SPAZZ. I am a long time friend of Mr. Hiwatari as you call him….I just call him sexy boy" Jade laughed

The servant wouldn't let her in. Ellora ran down the stairs, saying "It's okay, she's allowed in!"

"Yes Miss Yamianari" replied the servant

"ELLORA" Jade screamed

"JADE" screamed Ellora

They rushed to each other in a tight hug, still screaming. After a while they let go of each other

"God, haven't seen you in ages" said Ellora

"Same here girl….are you okay?"

"Yeah, well…." Her smile disappears

"Oh shit, its Kai isn't it?" said Jade

"Yep he's being his usual tightass self"

"What's he done, Ells?" Jade looked worried

"Well, Hilary is starting to flirt with him and he's to blind to see it and I told him I love him…"

"What? What did he say?"

"He loved me too"

"That's good!" Jade smiled

"Wait…..then I asked him if he had feelings for Hilary and…he didn't reply"

"Oh My God!...that's shitty!"

"It was like he was actually thinking about it"

"Hilary…she's the short haired brunette, right?"

"Yeah"

"Mmmmm don't worry, Ells , I'll talk to her" she cheekily grins

Ellora laughs, "Just don't scare her, or scar her for life okay?"

"AW, Captain fun-sucker!" Jade laughed

They walked up the stairs laughing.

"Jade, guess who's here?"

"Who?" questioned Jade "Tell me, tell me, tell me"

"Your little Neko-Jin" Ellora teased

"RAY" Jade screamed in ecstasy

"Uh-ha! WOOAH!" yelled Ellora as Jade grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs.

"Kai, do you know if she's coming?" says Ray

"Who?" replies the Kai

"Jade"

"Ah, you still gotta thing for her?"

Ray tried to hide his blushing face, "I think I love her man!"

Kai hits himself with his hand, "What is it with everyone and love today?"

"why you asking, did Ellora mention love"

"Yeah she said she loved me!can you believe it?"

"Man that's some deep shit-JADE!"

Jade was running up the stairs pulling a screaming Ellora behind her. Jade lets go of Ellora and runs up to Ray. Ray picks up Jade, spins her around, and kisses her on the cheek. Jade Blushed and placed her arms around Rays neck. They hug for about five minuets.

"Jade I have something I wanted to ask you since we first met……here goes...will you go out with me?"

"YES! I would love to go out with you!"

They hug and make their way over to max...who is covered in blood and help tidy him up

"KAI HIWATARI! You never answered my question."

"What question was that?"

"Do you have feeling for Hilary?"

"Yes…No…Yes but not in the love way…I have feelings for her...like I have feelings for Ray!"

"Really?"

"Yes…Why would I lie to you…you know I could never lie to the one and only person I love!"

They walk hand in hand into the room where they are all now sitting in….Kenny and Tyson were arguing over whose bit beast was the better beast….Hilary, Jade and Ray were helping tidy max up.

Hilary looked at Kai and Ellora holding hands…..she death glared Ellora. Kai saw what Hilary was doing and stormed up to Hilary

"Hilary…I don't like you in that way…I love Ellora…not you…so stop trying to make me love…you...it wont work!" shouted Kai

All Hilary could do was nod...and hold back the tears. Kai made his way back to Ellora.

Suddenly…..

"HILARY YAMIANARI! THIS IS THE POLICE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"


	3. it wasnt me

this chapter is dedicated to one of my bessie m8s insanewelshangel...she was the inspiration for this chapter!  
thanx to wild destiny...who i think is kewl!(im not sucking up!)

The scene is focused on them all in Kai's bedroom.They are surronding Hilary asking questions.

"Hilary...what did you do?"inquired Jade

"I..I ...I havent done anything,I'm innocent!"she retaliated

"Hil...you must've done summit"

Jade silently and slyly replaced her cell phone back into her pocket of her skirt.Ellora saw what she was doing and took her to the side.

"JADE WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?DID YOU CALL THE COPS ON HILARY?"fury balzed in her eyes

"Ells"a gulity look took over her face"You said that i could scare her or scar her in anway..so i did the next best thing...COPS!"

"Jade what the fuck did you tell them?"

"Well...I kinda told them she was a drug dealer,that she was planning to kill our UN representative and that she had hostages...no bigge!"

"NO BIGGIE..NO FUCKING BIGGIE!"

The rest of them looked at Jade and Ellora with confusion evident in their eyes.They shook their heads and looked back to Hilary and tried to comfort her and calm her down.

"JadeI honestly don't believe you sometimes!..."she whispered

"What do you want me to do..go and talk to them and explain everything and then get hauled away insead of Hilary!"

"No of course not..but just go and tell them theres been a mistake ok?"

"But you said i could do anything apart from scare or scar her..."

"I think THIS scared her!"

"Fine I'll go and talk to them!"She yelled as she stormed out of the room and outside.

"Where's Jade going?"Rei inquired

"She's gone to sort it out!"chirped Ellora.

Meanwhile outside...

The snowstorm had got worse in the space of five minutes.Jade shivered.of course in the hurry to get outside and short thisd shit out she had fogotten to get a coat.the hairs on her arms stood up on edge,goose pimples sprouted on her tanned brown legs.

"Perfect..fucking perfect"she thought

"FREEZE!PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM"The commanding officer shouted.

"Excuse me but I'm not Hilary Tatibana.I am Jade.There has been a misunderstanding..."

The police lowered their guns slightly."Wellexplain this 'misunderstanding'"

"Well I would have by now if you hadn't interupted me,the misunderstanding is there is no Hilary Tatibana at this address"

The commanding officer looked unconvinced."Are you sure,you do know that harbaring a criminal is a federal offence?"

"Yes of course i do Officer"Her face turned angelic and innocent.This look always let her get her way when men were involved.

"But we had a phone call saying that Tatibana was at this address"

Jadesface distorted into anger"FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!THERE IS NO HILARY TATIBANA AT THIS ADDRESS DUDE!"her face bright red and clashing with her hair.

The police packed up quickly and after having a word with Jade about her attitude they left.

Meanwhile inside...

Hilary is a crying ball in the middle of the room with everyone apart from Ellora who is waiting for Jade to return.Jade comes bursting through the door.

"THEY'VE GONE IVE SORTED IT"she ran to Hilary and helped her up"HILS THEY'VE GONE ITS OVER"

"Really?"Hilary stuttered

"Really"

Hilary hugged Jade and thanked her for what ever she did.Jade caught Elloras eye and realised what she had to do.

"Um..guys i wonder if i could have a word with Hils on her own"Jade inquired.

Rei and Kai looked at eachother but they all agreed and left.Max was being chased by Kai,Tyson was talking to Kenny about a girl he had met and Rei and Ellora walked out together talking in hushed voices.Finally Jade and Hilary were alone.

"what is it Jade?"Hilary said in her girly voice.

"Stay away from Kai!"Jades eyes turning slightly red.

"Why should I?"Hilary replied defensivley.

Jade looked up her eyes ablaze with the fires of hell."BECAUSE HE IS ELLORAS!"

Hilary jumped back with fear.Jade sensed the fear inside of Hilary.

"HILARY YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"Jade bellowed.

"I WILL NOT YOU CAN'T NOT STOP ME!"

"Look Hilary,i know who is in love with you!"she said with an innocence in her voice.

"WHO,WHO,WHO...TELL ME,TELL ME,TELL ME"Hilary inquired while jumping up and down.

"Fine i'll tell you...its TYSON"

"Tyson?really?"her voice now full of happyness

"Yep he is madly in love with you..so will you stay away from Kai?"

"Yeah i have someone else to throw myself over"

"Hils you must show no signs of knowing!"

"FINE"she said her voice full of disappointment

Hilary and Jade walked down into the kitchen where the others and gone.When Hilary saw tyson she blushed.Tyson dropped his coffee out of shear terror,he apologized and cleaned up the mess.Rei ran over to Jade, picked her up and planted a kiss on her lips.Kai beckoned for Ellora to sit on his lap,as she did so he placed his strong arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.Kai,Hilary,Rei,Ellora and Jade burst into laughter.Down on the other end of the table Max,Tyson and kenny are deep in convosation about the lastest edition of MaxPower.

"Did you see that girl on that ferrari?"

"Yeah man she was totally hot!"

"Well she isnt my type!"

Tyson and kenny looked at eachother..."OMG MAX ADMITTED HE IS YAOI"


End file.
